Soundtrack
by GreenlietAki
Summary: Los encuentros son extraños ¿no?. Siempre he pensado que nuestra vida pasa como el soundtrack de una película, a veces alegre, otras triste y otras tan rutinaria que no escuchamos la música de fondo. Yo particularmente era del ultimo ruSasu
1. Encuentros Extraños

Los encuentros son extraños ¿no?.

Siempre he pensado que nuestra vida pasa como el sountrack de una película, a veces alegre, otras triste y otras tan rutinaria que no escuchamos la música de fondo. Yo particularmente era del ultimo tipo.

Cuando te conocí era esa etapa de mi vida demasiado ocupado para prestarle atención a la música de fondo, probablemente si la hubiera escuchado me hubiera alertado, pero en cambio la sorpresa me golpeo, literalmente.

Mi primer recuerdo de ti es el frio en mi trasero. Chocamos tan fuerte que termine en el suelo. Quise soltarte una buena ronda de insultos pero cuando te vi olvide todo; tu apariencia me golpeo mas fuerte que el suelo, tus rasgos finos y algo infantiles, tu fuerte quijada, el vello que empezaba a salir en tu mentón, a pesar ese día tu cabello rubio cubría la mayoría de tu rostro igual me quede embelesado con la primera mirada.

No recuerdo las primeras palabras que me dijiste, me pasaste a una etapa en la que los sonidos no llegaban a mis oídos ¿Quién diría que las películas tenían algo de razón en esto?

Dejaste de mover tu labios y entonces entendí que no había hecho o dicho algo por un buen rato, tu mirada reflejaba preocupación y algo de miedo, no te culpo, yo también me hubiera asustado. Reí sin saber porque, en realidad nunca lo hacia, el nerviosismo me habia llevado a algo demasiado alejado de mi personalidad. Ahora me mirabas preocupado. No, la contusión en mi trasero no paso a mi cabeza. Simplemente me empiezas a causar demencia.

Me levante limpiando el sucio en mi ropa, esta vez si te escuche cuando hablaste "¿Estas bien?" tu voz era gruesa y arrastrabas un poco las palabras, sinceramente era bastante normal, ni un coro de angeles, ni un locutor de noticias, pero tenias algo que era unico. Extraño en realidad.

Esta vez si te respondi, pero no pareciste convencido, probablemente porque seguía perdido en mis pensamientos intentando desifrarte, nuevamente, no te culpo. Busque mi celular para aparentar algo de normalidad y me lleve la sorpresa de que la pantalla tenía un gran manchón negro. Se había roto.

Lo notaste y me ofreciste inmediatamente tu ayuda, ahora fui yo la que se alertó, no sabía si lo hacias por el miedo a una demanda o algo asi, había aprendido que las personas en este país eran algo extremistas. Te dije que no había problemas, aunque reparar el celular implicaría una elección de comidas más humildes por los próximos días. Insististe en cubrir los gastos de la reparación y realmente no pude ni quería negarme, anotaste tu numero en un papel mientras que yo te dictaba el mio y después corriste diciendo que estabas retrasado.

Ahora empezó la etapa de mi vida donde el fondo era alguna _horrible_ rosa canción pop.

Nos encontramos varias veces, en la primera te ofreciste a comprar un nuevo celular a lo que me negué, por mas apuesto que fueras odiaba sentirme como un acto de caridad. Pese a tus quejas te ayude a pagar la reparación, aunque te lo cobraste invitándome a almorzar.

Hablamos de tantas cosas que las palabras aun flotan en mi mente; nombres, comida, gustos, disgustos, y por supuesto del clima. No luciste sorprendido cuando te dije que era extranjero, aunque por mis rasgos debió parecer algo obvio, me dijiste que al igual que yo tu padre también era extranjero, pero fue todo lo que me dijiste de él.

Acordamos encontrarnos otro día, confiando de que alguno no cambiaría de planes ya que yo estaba temporalmente incomunicado y solo tenia tu palabra de confirmación. Cuando llegue al lugar ya estabas ahí, mirabas constantemente el reloj en tu pulsera y no pude evitar sonreír, aun con tu gran altura parecías un niño esperando que lo buscaran de la escuela.

Me llevaste a un lugar del cual no me dijiste el nombre, solo sonreías y presumías de lo genial que era. Cuando llegamos mire a los lados esperando ver algunas cámaras, el lugar lucia exactamente como el antro de alguna película, incluso era subterráneo. Me aferre más a tu mano, que por cierto recién me empezaba a dar cuenta que la sostenía. El lugar tenia luces bajas y amarillentas, el olor a nicotina asfixiaba, y la cantidad de gente me hacían sentir claustrofobia. Mi primera impresión de ese lugar no fue nada buena.

Saludaste a uno de los guardias de lo que parecía ser el VIP y me dejaste ahí prometiéndome que volverías enseguida. Siendo sincero nuevamente, perdiste varios puntos dejándome en ese lugar solo.

Pasaron los minutos y no llegaste, comenzaba a impacientarme, las personas cerca de mi tenían sus círculos tan bien formados y la música estaba tan fuerte que me impedía socializar con alguien. No es que lo hubiera hecho de igual manera asi me pasaran una invitación. De un momento a otro la música se apago y alguien subio al escenario para presentar a la banda.

Fue el primer momento en el que vi tu rostro despejado, el cabello caía suavemente a los lados acariciando tu rostro, tenias la misma ropa pero de alguna manera lucia diferente, no lo había notado pero tu caminar siempre era firme y seguro, pero sobre el escenario se vio incluso intimidante, me dirigiste una sonrisa mientras caminabas a lo cual me sonroje como quinceañera. Tomaste el micrófono saludando a la audiencia mientras tus compañeros tomaban sus lugares. La voz simple y normal que había escuchado se transformo con el micrófono, aun no se describir tu tono de voz. Tus compañeros te hicieron una seña y sin mas preámbulo tomaste tu guitarra y empezaste a cantar.

Nuevamente perdí la audición, aunque no exactamente, solo te escuchaba a ti, te tomo un segundo acaparar mi mundo completo. Tu voz era tan impresionante que simplemente no pude moverme, asi que solo te escuche. Aun no se como describir tu música, al igual que tu voz creo que sencillamente no hay definición alguna, aun sin saber nada profesionalmente de la música sabia que eras talentoso.

Cuando volví al mundo un par de chicas gritaban en mi oído que te amaban mientras lloraban, volví a mirar a los lados esperando alguna cámara, empezaba a creer que era parte secreta del casting de una película. Porque estas cosas no le pasan a alguien normal, y yo estaba seguro que si buscabas normal en el diccionario aparecería mi rostro al lado de la definición.

El guardia que habías saludado me dijo que me estabas esperando en camerinos, asentí y fui a buscarte. Por suerte había un gran cartel que indicaba donde estaban los camerinos y no tuve andar dando vueltas buscándolo. Antes de llegar te vi en el pasillo, lucías ansioso y movías tu pie sobre la pared enérgicamente, me recordaste a un cachorro esperando a su dueño. Levantaste la mirada y me viste, por un momento ninguno dijo nada, abriste y cerraste tu boca varias veces pero no dijiste nada, casi me parecía mentira que hace un momento estuvieras cantando frente a una pequeña multitud y que ahora te falten las palabras.

"Así que a esto te referías cuando dijiste que trabajabas con el público" solté recordando las palabras que me había dicho cuando nos reunimos por primera vez. Me miraste y algo debió haberte dado la confianza que necesitabas ya que me respondiste con una sonrisa "Hoy fue una buena noche, pero los sábados se reúne el club de ajedrez, ahí es el verdadero reto" Ambos reímos sin saber bien el motivo.

Después de eso todo encajo como si nada, me buscabas al salir de clases, yo te buscaba al salir de los ensayos, nos adecuamos el uno al otro como si tuviéramos toda una vida haciéndolo y no apenas unas cuantas semanas.

Ahora el fondo de mi vida era una muy _alegre y pegajosa_ canción de pop rosa.

Un día después de uno de tus toques me entregaste mi celular, había pasado tanto tiempo sin el que me pareció un completo desconocido, sobre todo por el fondo de pantalla, era yo, sonriendo entre una eufórica multitud mientras veía a alguien fijamente. Me habías tomado esa foto mientras cantabas y yo estaba tan perdido en ti que ni siquiera había notado que usaste mi celular.

Encajamos tan bien que nunca acordamos nada oficialmente, simplemente tú me veías y yo a ti, fin de la historia. Jamás tuvimos el estatus de "novios" o algo parecido, solo éramos personas que ya no podíamos estar sin la otra.

Mi vida llena de libros de economía adquirió un tono más interesante gracias a tu música, las reuniones después de los toques se hicieron cotidianas, al igual que los desvelos que solemnemente me acompañabas cada vez que tenía un examen.

Las estadías en tu departamento se hacían más cotidianas, al punto que el closet tenía casi la misma cantidad de mi ropa que de la tuya. Solo cuando vi eso recién caí en cuenta de que hice lo que había juzgado tantos años atrás, incluso mi cepillo de dientes acompañaba fielmente al tuyo. Cuando te lo comente tú también caíste en cuenta y reíste conmigo, entonces me pediste que viviera contigo.

Aunque pasaba la mayoría de las noches en tu departamento, la propuesta me hizo dudar, jamás habíamos declarado nada oficial, ni nuestras salidas, ni nuestra relación, ni siquiera las plantas que compramos para adornar el lugar, o el gato que planeamos adoptar. Todo se daba tan naturalmente que ahora que me proponías algo oficial me daba pánico, maldije a la sociedad y sus horribles ganas de etiquetar todo, arruinando la felicidad.

Me encontraste llorando en el balcón, a pesar de que era la primera vez que me veías llorar no dijiste nada y solo te sentaste a mi lado con tu guitarra en las piernas tocando una suave melodía, sabias que tu música me calmaba más que cualquier palabra. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve llorando mientras escuchaba los acordes de tu guitarra, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que llore y mucho menos de esta manera. Cuando termine dejaste de lado la guitarra y me acurrucaste en tus brazos como niño pequeño. Jamas me había sentido tan protegido en mi vida.

Llore aún más. Te amaba demasiado.


	2. Nosotros Extraños

**Hi~ Aqui les dejo la segunda y ultima parte de este two-shot, espero que les guste y muchiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias a los de dejaron reviews ^^ no tienen idea de la felicidad que me dieron.**

 **Espero que les guste tanto como a mi este cap  
^^**

* * *

Siempre en mi niñez me imagine diciéndole a alguien "te amo" como esos cuentos de hadas o películas, mientras fui creciendo y me enfrente con la realidad de la vida me resigne a decir alguna vez esas dos palabras. Pero tú te las arreglaste para hacer que me olvidara todo y te amara. Tan simple y complicado como eso.

La mudanza fue un completo caos, si nuestros amigos no nos hubieran ayudado probablemente nos hubiera tomado años con lo desastroso que eras. Jamás me di cuenta de todas las cosas que tenía, la nostalgia salía y entraba con cada caja, hasta que finalmente logramos convertir el lugar en algo de los dos.

El tiempo paso y lograste tu primer contrato con una disquera de renombre, yo sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería, creía absolutamente en tu talento y secretamente también envié algunos demos a las disqueras. Como todo en nuestra vida la fama llego rápido, pasaron de ser una banda Indie a los numero uno en todas las carteleras de música. Salidas, autógrafos, limosinas, e incluso helicópteros, lo tuvimos todo.

Pasamos de ser un caos organizado a un hermoso desastre. Las giras empezaron a llegar, todo el país aclamaba por ustedes y no los podían dejar esperando. En menos de lo que supe estábamos tomando más aviones que agua. No siempre te pude acompañar, mi carrera estaba en su etapa final lo que me impedía viajar de un estado a otro, ambos entendíamos, tu sabias lo importante que era esto para mí.

Estuvimos cerca de un mes sin vernos, jamás habíamos estado tanto tiempo separados desde que nos conocimos. Apareciste en mi defensa de tesis con un ramo de flores tan grandes que apenas tus manos podían con ellas, las coloque en un lugar donde estuvieran lo suficientemente estables antes de correr y besarte por todos los minutos que no lo hice. Después me entere que corriste del aeropuerto, escapándote de una conferencia de prensa solo para llegar conmigo, lo cual me hizo amarte aún más, si es que era posible.

Pero tu pequeña aventura trajo a los periodistas, sin saber cómo o cuando estuve en las portadas de diferentes revistas de farándula, la mayoría se refería a mi como "El misterioso acompañante" o "Amigo no identificado", al principio nos reímos de los chismes y seguimos con nuestras vidas. Pero cuando no pude ir a un lugar de comida rápida sin que mis ojos estuvieran cegados por el flash empezamos a tomar las cosas más enserio.

Tuvimos que mudarnos cuando empezaron a salir fotos de nuestro departamento, odie con todas mis fuerzas a los camarógrafos que nos obligaron a abandonar nuestro hogar.

Al igual que cuando te conocí, no escuche la música de fondo, aunque quizás fue lo mejor, porque estoy segura que no me hubiera gustado el tono.

Nuestro nuevo hogar era más grande y lujoso, pero yo extrañaba el olor a madera vieja de los estantes y las diferentes historias que contaban las manchas en el suelo. El lugar lucia tan limpio e inmaculado que inevitablemente se sentía mal, era como una habitación de hotel, sabes que estarás ahí por un tiempo pero que después llegaras a tu hogar, la diferencia es que ese era nuestro hogar.

Me alentaste y desempacamos todo. Nuestras cosas quedaron pequeñas para el lugar, pero tu te encargaste de eso trayendo un nuevo tipo de decoración con cada gira a la que ibas, poco a poco fuimos intentando hacerlo lucir más como nuestro hogar. y en cierto punto lo logramos. En cierto punto.

La disquera se reunió con ambos y nos mostró las quejas de tus fans por mi persona, el productor nos pidió amablemente si podíamos ocultar lo nuestro ya que no era conveniente para la banda y menos cuando aún estaban en la etapa "crucial". Te negaste inmediatamente, mientras que yo no dije nada, sabía que si hablaba solo saldrían insultos de mi boca, si un par de niñas prepubertas tenían problemas con la felicidad ajena, tranquilamente podían suicidarse ¿Es lo que hacen los adolescentes? ¿no?

Los problemas empezaron a llegar, tus amigos dijeron que más bien habían tardado y una parte de mi les dio la razón. Te tomaban fotografías con cualquier mujer u hombre con el que estuvieras a menos de tres metros de distancia, aunque en la mayoría seguía saliendo yo, comencé a evitar comprar el periódico y ver la televisión para no encontrarme con estas cosas.

Un día estaba realizando un par de compras cuando sentí un horrible dolor en mi espalda, cuando me voltee una chica me veía asustada con un cuchillo en sus manos, las mancha carmesí se aferraba al filo del cuchillo como si estuviera abrazándolo, no fue hasta que callo la primera gota que baje la mirada. Una chica de no más de dieciséis años me había apuñalado. El dolor y el miedo empezaron a llegar en oleadas, grite pero el cuchillo se enterró nuevamente en mí. Cuando en las películas dicen que no sientes el dolor de la puñalada, es mentira, sentí por completo el filo romper cada folículo de mi piel como si estuviera en cámara lenta, abriéndose paso ahora por un costado y quedándose allí. Caí al suelo y escuche otro grito, una señora gritaba y la chica salió corriendo. No supe como pero estire mi pierna lo suficiente para que la chica callera al suelo. Solo sabia que no la dejaría irse.

Lo único real de las películas era la adrenalina, su poder de inhibición del dolor era impresionante, ya que aunque tenía un cuchillo clavado en un costado me las arregle para no dejar huir a la joven. Me negaba a ser la damisela en peligro que no hace nada, nadie me apuñala y sale corriendo. Más gente se fue juntando, los recuerdos son algo borrosos, solo sé que tenía en mente no soltar los tobillos de la chica por mas que me golpeara o intentara huir. Alcance a ver como un par de hombres la sostuvieron y sonreí satisfecho conmigo mismo conteniendo un "perra" en mi garganta.

Mi próximo recuerdo es estar en una cama bastante incomoda, mire a un lado y sonreí cuando te encontré dormido sosteniendo mi mano, tu cabello rubio cubría nuevamente tu rostro como la primera vez que nos vimos. Intente moverme pero una fuerte oleada de dolor me hizo gritar y entonces los recuerdos vinieron a mí, había sido apuñalado por una prepuberta. Te despertaste cuando me escuchaste, corriste a mi rostro depositando besos por todos lados y llorando. Ahora era la primera vez que yo te vi llorar.

El doctor dijo que tuve suerte de que no perforo ningún órgano vital, pero el dolor que sentía me hacía dudar un poco de sus palabras. Estuve cerca de un mes sin poderme mover sin soltar algún quejido, jamás te separaste de mí en ese tiempo.

A veces te escuchaba sollozar entre sueños susurrando suaves "no me dejes" y solo te abrazaba más fuerte para que me sintieras a tu lado.

Estuviste reacio a dejar que saliera a cualquier lugar solo, incluso cancelaste varios conciertos por mí, lo que me hacía sentir ligeramente culpable como uno de tus fans, pero increíblemente feliz como un cerdo egoísta que soy.

Más tiempo y la paranoia se hacía cada vez mas parte de ti, intente soportarlo porque entendía tu situación, pero cuando comenzaste a aparecer en mi trabajo y en casa de mis amigos no pude más, ni tú ni yo éramos felices con eso.

Nos separamos, ambos necesitábamos espacio.

Ahora viene el soundtrack que te hace llorar.

Me había acostumbrado tanto a tu presencia que incluso me hacían falta las vueltas que dabas en la cama. Sin darme cuenta me volví un llorón. Una película, las flores, la música e incluso los trastes sucios me recordaban a ti y terminaba aferrándome a un estuche de clennex.

Nos enviábamos mensajes casuales, pero de alguna manera se sentía extraño, no habíamos terminado, pero nuevamente recordaba que jamás habíamos empezado.

Los mensajes empezaron a dejar de llegar y cada vez me enteraba más de ti por la televisión. Es gracioso pero no recuerdo algo que pueda llamar "rutina" antes de ti. Es gracioso como siempre dije que no dependería de nadie y ahora dependo de tus recuerdos para levantarme cada día.

Si dijera que se cuánto tiempo pase sin verte sería una mentira, si lo contaba estaría al borde de la locura. Salía con mis amigos, veía películas, escuchaba música, bebía, reía, lloraba, pero algo seguía faltando. El espacio que dejaste fue demasiado.

Volvimos a encontrarnos inesperadamente, yo salía del trabajo y tú de una grabación, chocamos y yo tire mi celular, me disponía a insultar hasta que te vi. Justo como la primera vez, solo que ahora cubrías tu rostro con una gorra y lentes oscuros y no como tu cabello.

Reímos. Reímos hasta que nos dolieron las costillas, tomaste mi celular del suelo mientras yo seguía ocupada intentando dejar de reír.

"Esta es tu zapatilla de cristal" me dijiste con esa sonrisa que me deslumbro por un segundo, te di un golpe en el abdomen y tome el celular, esta vez no estaba roto.

Nos quedamos sin decir nada por un tiempo, iba a decir algo cuando una mujer apareció colgándose de tu brazo, el ambiente cambio inmediatamente.

Sonreí "Supongo, debo volver con mis hermanastras" abriste la boca para decir algo pero me di vuelta antes de escucharlo. Sabía que era un cobarde, y que podía ser un malentendido pero no estaba listo. No sabía de qué exactamente pero simplemente no lo estaba.

Mi siguiente recuerdo es el suelo frio. Sin darme cuenta me perseguiste, y me tiraste al suelo cayendo conmigo en el proceso. Ambos teníamos la respiración agitada por la carrera, esta vez tú hablaste primero.

"Incluso si soy un sombra en tu luz, aun quiero seguir a tu lado"

No dije nada, esas palabras eran de una de las canciones que te ayude a componer, fue cuando había decidido mudarme con él. Era increíble como las palabras habían tenido un significado completamente diferente aquella vez y ahora volvían a ser tan acertadas. Reí por lo cliché de la situación y por como no podía luchar contra la felicidad que florecía en mi pecho como un campo en primavera. Lo abrase y era todo lo que los dos habíamos necesitado.

Volvimos a encajar como antes, el tiempo volvió a correr incluso mucho mejor que antes. Ellos se hicieron más famosos y yo me volví la manager del grupo. Siempre a pesar de nuestro ajetreado trabajo buscábamos un tiempo solo para nosotros, alejados del espectáculo. Pese a mis quejas hicimos nuestra relación publica después de que el me había hecho entrega de un anillo en una ceremonia bastante planeada y bastante pública. De un modo y otro seguimos adelante, aunque aún creo que encontrar la cura contra el cáncer es un trabajo más sencillo, pero esto es algo que no cambiaría por nada.

Jama estaré lo suficientemente agradecido de conocerlo y compartir este pequeño amor.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Y? ¿Que tal? Se que quedo algo ooc pero no pude luchar mucho contra eso ^^U igual espero que les gustara

 **¿Review?**


End file.
